By- Coder1246
by coder1246
Summary: (I have a great discription in the first chapter if you don't understand this) Elsa is the daughter of the moon,and has to go through many difficulties fight her brother (when it pains her),find love,and become a guardian.All while trying to live life freely.Also,this will be updated/next will Chapter be posted every Monday.
1. The Beginning of a Adventure

**Authors Note**

This is the story of how the Daughter of the moon made a life as a gaurdian,( even though she didnt want it)found love,and fought against her brother- even though she didn't want to.

 **Leta begin!**

 **Jacks P.O.V.**

5 months after the gaurdians and him defeated Pitch. _I still can't believe i'm a gaurdian!_

When I looked up I saw the Northern Lights. _Oh great what does North want this time!?_ I than called for the wind to take me to the workshop.

"Aye Mate, i've got eggs to paint!"yelled Bunny."And teeth to collect,"stated Tooth. When i looked at sandy all i saw was frantic pictures above his head. "Everyone! Listen up,"yelled North,"Manis chosen a new gaurdian" At that the room went quiet,beside me all i heard Bunny say was,"Please not Elsa,I sware please not Elsa."

Above us a blue light apperead with a beautiful girl and a dog as white as snow. _Wow._ She was breath-takingly beautiful.The girl had a bow and arrows on her back,although on her waist there was a dagger.She had her hair in a high ponytail,while she was wearing a blue hoodie with hearts,stars,and snowflakes on the back.She also had on jeans and combat boots.While on her wrist was a simple charm braclet,and she also had a necklace with a moon and snowflake.

"No,"Bunny Yelled,"I wish it was anyone but her.Why not Jack? We already have him!" I burst out laughing at Bunny."So who is she?"I asked North."That is Elsa Winters. Shes the daughter of the moon. Elsa has the same powers as you,although stronger.She's also Cupid."North replied. "Wait wasn't cupid a baby with arrows though?" I asked.

They all started laughing"No,that was actually a missunderstanding,"replied Tooth. "So whos gonna get her?"North asked. "I'm busy,and sandy is to,"Tooth replied. "ok,than Bunny and Jack it is," North decided. "if i die,i'm coming back to haunt you North"Bunny yelled.

"So are we gonna sack and portal her?" I asked Bunny. "You are,not me! Last time i put that girl in a sack she almost froze me solid and the whole workshop,"Bunny shivered at the thought. "And why not a yeti,"i aked. "Because she can take out a whole army of them without trying bunny yelled._

 **Elsas P.O.V.**

Three hundred fifty-two years ago her father the moon had told her she was a immortal and his daughter. I also found out I could fly. I also am cupid(i can shoot red sand put of my hands).

Although I still had all my human memories. That same night I found my best friend for life- Snow,my beloved dog.Snow was also immortal and she could fly. Most of all she can even talk (cool huh?).

My father also said I had siblings- Rapunzel my twin sister,Pitch black my twin brother,and Templest Black my oldest brother.Although Pitch was second oldest and me third,so Rapunzel was youngest..

That night me and Snow had made a ice palace(more like me since she doesnt have ice powers) I even put a dog house in it.Although who knows what she does in there.

Every month though ne and snow would see Punzie and Pitch (even though Pitch was mostly busy) we also went on adventures for hidden objects at tombs.Sometimes we visited the gaurdians and helped.

For my 108th birthday my father gave me a charm braclet.And each charm represented a power or achievement of mine.Although he also gave me a necklace with a moon and snowflake,so i could talk to him when i touch it.

"Come on Snow,"i said.Me and her than went to Paris to spread some love. "Hey Els,how about we do a compitition.The first person to find a couple wins! And the looser had to do a dare the winner says,"Snow suggested. "Sure," i replied. _Easy,it is my job anyway!_ I saw a couple and yelled," I win!" to Snow. I than shot my sand at them and they kissed.

A few years ago,i had discovered whenever i put my hood on im invisible and no one can see me (which is good other wise guys would probably mess with me). I found out that not even the gaurdians could see me when pulling a prank on bunny.

I put on my hood."So whats my dare Els"Snow asked. "I dont Know yet,"i replied. _Maybe make her get me the finest chocolate mm.. or just save it for when i need it..._ _i'll just save it._ "You never know when i might need this,im keeping the dare until a good reason to use it arives," I said sharply.I quickly took off my hood,and smiled.

Just than I heard a sound,and pulled out my bow and arrow." Whos there!?" I yelled. "Aye,Mate no need for that," "oh good its just you Kangaroo,"I sighed. "Who are you calling Kangaroo,Winters"Bunny said.Than i saw the newest gaurdian. _

 **Jacks P.O.V.**

I walked out of the bush i was hiding in and smiled. "Hello Jackson,Overland.Or as i should say Jack Frost,"Elsa said. I than felt a pinch _. Ow!_ Than Bunny nodded and i put her and her dog in the sack,than put them in the portal.

Bunny than sighed in relief."See i told you,you wouldn't die Bunny,"North Boomed. "Yeah,Yet!You must have some nerve doing that again Fur Ball,"Elsa Yelled outraged.

The tempature started to drop though,but than went back to normal although Bunny was knocked out. _Reminder,dont get on her bad side._

 **Aurthor-**

That was a great first Chapter right!? I cant wait to see what happens next!

-Coder


	2. Being Told

**Authors Note (Jelsa daughter of the moon) Sorry,that the title is Coder1246.I got confused but the actual name is Jelsa Daughter Of The Moon. Btw this is my first one,so i hope you enjoy!** **You may read Now!**

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Elsa"all the gaurdians yelled"He's not dead"I yelled back,"Yet" I whispered. Jack than looked at me like i'm crazy."I told him not to do it again,i warned him! So it's not my fault!" I told everyone.

"Fine" I yelled and i woke up Bunny and said,"im very very- **_Sorry_** -" I said it was so hard to say it though!

"So why are we here?" I asked North _."Because you've been chosen as a gaurdian Elsa!" Than the elves came in playing trumpets._ ** _The sound was horrible! Stop! Stop!_** I kept yelling in my head.

Snow had went behind me whimpering. Since we both had sensitive hearing.Than i couldn't handle it any longer. "STOP! STOP!PLEASE!"i yelled and ice surronded me and snow the noise finally stopped.

"Continue the music!"North said. "If i hear another sound of that horrible music i'll leave with this place a large glacier"I yelled. "Elsa we were just celebrating"Tooth squeked.

"Did you even think about my feelings? Because it seems like you didn't.You only thought of yourselves,like always"

" Elsa, but you always said you wanted to be a gaurdian" Bunny said. "Yeah,when i was 16,that was over 300 years ago! I dont want to! I have nothong to give the children!" I yelled _.You didn't help me when i was eight either! You didn't do your one and only job! You let me get isolated for what i could do and let me!_ i was crying now,i was completely angry at them.

 _And than again! When i was 20! I so badly wanted to see my sister! But you wouldn't let me because you were all busy and said i couldn't fly there myself!_ Snow was now hiding and i had a snowstorm around me.

"Elsa calm down"Snow and Jack yelled. Although i faintly heard them. _And when Anna had her last breaths! No,you said.No,Elsa you cant go see Anna.We're all busy.No you cant go by yourself! You wouldn't even let me! And you want me to join you! Be a gaurdian! Do the right thing_! Just than sandy threw some sleep sand on me,and i passed out.

When I woke up I was in my room at the workshop.Beside me was Jack and Snow.Both sleeping.

 **Jacks P.O.V.**

Elsa was breaking down,she reacted worse than me,snow and ice surronding her,you couldnt even see her. _Although_ _she was right,they didn't care about her,only the children.Although she was wrong about one thing,her not being able to give the children anything._

I took Elsa from the globe room to her bedroom.It was amazing on one wall a library,the other a kitchen,and also a labortory.There was also a wall filled with clothes, mirrors, makeup, and pictures.It was excellent.

After i took her here i fell asleep in a chair beside her bed.

 **Authors Note**

Sorry it was so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer.And we'll finally meet 6 important people next chapter. Anna,Kristoff,Rapunzel,Flynn,

Tempest,and Pitch.

\- Coder


	3. Finally!

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Jack,are you awake?"I asked. "No!" Jack answered. "Oh,ok. I was gonna go prank Bunny,but I guess you can't come since your asleep."I told him giggling. "I'm awake!So,what was that about pranking Bunny?"Jack aaked shooting up. "Follow me."I ordered him laughing. "Coming captain!"Jack said.

 **Jacks P.O.V.** She walked over to a wall and pushed a brick,suprisingly it opened.She walked through, gesturing for me to follow and i did. "So,what is this place?Your secret passageways of pranking?"I asked. "Yes,actually.Not,many people know about them.You must be really special to know about them so consider it an honour."Elsa replied.

"Oh.So what prank are we doing? The classic bucket of water on their head?" I asked. "No,we're doing one of my originals. Ants,iching powder, paint,all videod,and i'll shoot him and Tooth a love arrow to get them to kiss."Elsa replied smiling evily. She sent a shiver down my spine.

"Wow,your evil."I told her. "I know. At least i'm not doing it with my normal tralantulas and a bucket of super glue." She replied. "Wait,your the one who did that? It was genius and hilarious."I told her. "I'm not the gaurdian of love,wisdom,and pranks for nothing."Elsa said laughing. I juat had to bow at that."You are a genius!"

 **Elsa's P.O.V** "We're here!" I told Jack grinning. I opened the secret hatch revealing Bunnies room luckily Tooth was in there talking to him. "When i say so you'll dump the paint and the ants ok?" I asked. "Got it" Jack replied. "After that i'll put the iching powder, while their dancing around like idiots i'll shoot them with an arrow. I already have a camera set up in every corner of the room." I told Jack smiling evily.

"1..2...3!"I whispered. Jack poured the paint and ants. After that I poured the iching powder and they started dancing like idiots. I pulled out my bow and arrow and shot one arrow at both of them. I saw that regulaur twinkle and they kissed. We burst out laughing.

"Lets go"I whispered. I jumped down the door and grabbed the camera near the door running back to my room with Jack."Where are the rest of the camera's?"Jack asked. "I have them set up still,theres one on everyones room including yours so that if someone gets on my nerves i'll have footage as black mail."I responded. "And i won't get on your bad side. Note taken."Jack told me.

"I wanna show you something." I said. I went back into the passage going up a ladder untill I met another door. I paused for a second. _Am I doing the right thing.The laat time I went here was with... Jackson. And with Anna and Punzie,how i miss them._ Deciding I should I opened the door going in with Jack holding back tears. "Wow!" Jack said amazed. "I know,I came here many times. I stopped coming though because of some tragic things."I responded on the verge of crying.

"I understand."Jack replied smiling. "So,how did you become a gaurdian?"Jack asked. "Me and my sisters were walking when a avlanche appered,I pushed them out of the way but couldn't save myself." I told him. "How about you?"I asked. "I fell through a lake saving my sister."Jack said.

All of a sudden me and Jack got caught up in the moment,we kissed. I put my hands in his hair while he pulled me closer. I pulled away from shock. "I..I...Im sorry."Jack stuttered. "I get it,we got caught up in the moment its fine."I replied smiling.

For a while we just stood their in akward silence just smiling and looking at the other. Although I caught a glimse if something colorful in the sky,the Northern Lights. "We need to go back."I said pointing at the Northern Lights. We went down the ladder when we were out of the passage.

I took off running when I heard Pitch's voice. _Forget it!_ I started flying as fast as I could. Jack out of sight,I didn't care.I knew who he was looking for,and if he wanted me he'll get me at full power.

 **Authors Note-** Ugh a cliffhanger! Although Elsa and Jack kissed!!


End file.
